


Buon compleanno, Germania

by ZimVader0017



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimVader0017/pseuds/ZimVader0017
Summary: Story: It's Ludwig's birthday, but he has so much work, he forgets what day it is. It's up to a certain Italian to remind him and make the best of this special day.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Buon compleanno, Germania

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborate RP I did with G+ user Gilbird Beildschmidt back in August 2015.  
Ludwig= Gilbird  
Feliciano= Me
> 
> I'm sorry if this looks kinda choppy, I wanted to leave it exactly as it was roleplayed, so I didn't change anything other than a couple of misspelled words that autocorrect either didn't get or caused.

Feliciano came out of the store quite happy as he had found the perfect gift for his Luddy. It was his birthday and he wanted to surprise him. It was a Kong Toy for dogs with an interesting shape that would keep his dogs busy. He knew that Ludwig loved playing with his dogs, so he hoped that he would like it.

Ludwig worked at his desk, his glasses on. He had no idea why today was special. It was any other day to him. Feliciano seemed so excited about it though, he thought to himself. He sighed and ran a hand through his slick blonde hair before returning to his paperwork. It ate at him at the back of his mind. Why is today so special?

Feli quietly entered Ludwig's house. Ludwig had given him a key for when he wanted to visit, so it was no problem. The house was quiet, so he figured that Gilbert had gone out to spend time with Francis and Antonio and might not return till very late in the evening. Blackie, Berlitz and Aster were probably napping in the backyard. This was perfect. Feliciano sneaked into the kitchen to make Ludwig his favorite food. He was probably in his office, so he was planning on entering with a tray to surprise him.

Ludwig thought he heard the door open and close, but ignored it. Feliciano told him he'd be out today so he assumed he wasn't coming over. He went back to work, sky blue eyes looking over the papers. 

He didn't quite like wurst that much, but Luddy liked them, so he had spent the day before learning how to cook them. He put onions to sauté while he grilled bratwurst in a small stovetop grill he found on a cupboard. He put some mustard on the caramelized onions and after the wurst were done, he covered them with the onion and mustard mixture and placed everything on a tray. He almost walked away until he remembered and also picked up a chilled mug with a very generous amount of beer in it.

Feliciano came out of the store quite happy as he had found the perfect gift for his Luddy. It was his birthday and he wanted to surprise him. It was a Kong Toy for dogs with an interesting shape that would keep his dogs busy. He knew that Ludwig loved playing with his dogs, so he hoped that he would like it.

Ludwig worked at his desk, his glasses on. He had no idea why today was special. It was any other day to him. Feliciano seemed so excited about it though, he thought to himself. He sighed and ran a hand through his slick blonde hair before returning to his paperwork. It ate at him in the back of his mind. Why is today so special?

Feli quietly entered Ludwig's house. Ludwig had given him a key for when he wanted to visit, so it was no problem. The house was quiet, so he figured Gilbert had gone out to spend time with Francis and Antonio and might not return till very late in the evening. Blackie, Berlitz and Aster were probably napping in the backyard. This was perfect. Feliciano sneaked into the kitchen to make Ludwig his favorite food. He was probably in his office, so he was planning on entering with a tray to surprise him.

Ludwig thought he heard the door open and close, but ignored it. Feliciano told him he'd be out today so he assumed he wasn't coming over. He went back to working, sky blue eyes looking over the papers.

He didn't quite like wurst that much, but Luddy liked them, so he had spent the day before learning how to cook them. He put onions to sauté while he grilled bratwurst in a small stovetop grill he found on a cupboard. He put some mustard on the caramelized onions and after the wurst were done, he covered them with the onions and mustard and placed everything on a tray. He almost walked away until he remembered and also picked up a chilled mug with a very generous amount of beer in it.

Ludwig found himself almost falling asleep. He had been working a lot lately and it was getting to him. He swore he heard something in the kitchen and decided that it was just his over worked mind. He heard walking coming toward his office and perked up.

Feliciano managed to open the door to the office even though he had his hands full and found Ludwig staring at him in surprise.

"Buon compleanno, amore mio! I didn't call because I wanted to surprise you!"

He placed the tray on the desk before walking over to the German and kissed him.

Ludwig saw Feli walk in with a tray, and found himself in shock. Feliciano walked over and placed the tray down, kissing him. Ludwig kissed back, a smile playing on the corners of his lips. This was a pleasant surprise.

Feli happily covered his German's face in kisses then sat on his lap.

"Did you like my surprise Luddy? Look, I even made some wurst for you!"

Ludwig smiled, holding Feliciano in his lap. "Ja, Feli. I love the surprise, but, what's the special occasion?" He asked.

Feli looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean what's the special occasion? It's your birthday today!"

He suddenly remembered the dog toy he had gotten and got up to retrieve the bag.

"I almost forgot. I also got you this."

Ludwig suddenly remembered the date. "That's today?" He asked. Feliciano handed him a bag and he looked at him. "You didn't have to get me anything" he told him, but opened the bag. His smile widened as he pulled the dog toy from the bag. "Danke, Feli" he thanked him, kissing his cheek.

Feli giggled at the kiss.

"It's so that you can play with your dogs after you're finished with work. You're sometimes very stressed and that isn't good for you."

He suddenly blushed at a thought that went through his head and looked away.

Ludwig smiled and held Feli close to him. "I guess I could use a break" he said, looking up at the brunette and seeing him looking away. "Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Feli felt himself getting pressed more against Ludwig's chest and got redder.

"Oh, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He didn't want Feli feeling uncomfortable.

Feli squeaked lightly when he felt Ludwig's breath on his neck.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

He turned around and froze when he realized that their faces were very near to each other.

Ludwig felt heat rise to his pale cheeks, turning a light shade of pink. He looked into Feli's amber eyes. "You don't seem too sure" he added.

Looking into clear blue eyes, Feli felt a sudden impulse and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck while he kissed him deeply.

"I just had a very dirty thought when I said that you needed to stop working too much and start 'playing' more."

Ludwig's face grew a deeper shade of red at Feli's words. Suddenly his lips were against his own, Ludwig began melting into the passionate kiss.

Feli moaned at Ludwig's sudden enthusiasm and was extremely grateful at the fact that there was no one else home at the moment.

He sneakily started unbuttoning Ludwig's business shirt with a random "why does he wear button up shirts in his house?" thought crossing the back of his mind. He was more concerned with getting the damned thing off of him, though.

Ludwig felt Feli unbuttoning his shirt and moaning, sending a shiver down his spine. He ran his hands along Feli's waist, sliding one hand up shirt and tugging the cloth gently.

Feli felt Ludwig's hand under his shirt and leaned into the warm touch. He finally finished with the buttons and started working on tugging Ludwig's undershirt out of his pants. He had the sudden need to feel Ludwig's broad chest and hard muscles under his fingertips.

Ludwig pulled away from the kiss briefly, to swiftly remove Feliciano's shirt. He rested his strong hands on the smaller man's waist, leaning in for another passionate kiss.

Feli whined a bit when Ludwig stopped kissing him, but then complied when he realized that he was trying to get his shirt off. He took the opportunity to pull off Ludwig's shirts as well and wrapped his arms around his neck again, pressing their chests together.

Ludwig ran his tongue smoothly along Feli's lower lip, asking for permission. He ran his hands up and down Feli's waist and stomach.

Feli moaned and opened his mouth, welcoming Ludwig's intrusion. He ran his hands over his pecs and then lowered them to the button of his pants. He wanted more.

Ludwig slid his tongue into Feli's mouth, leaving nothing untouched. His hands slid to Feli's belt, where he fumbled with the buckle before pulling the belt off.

Feli managed to open Ludwig's pants, and with a mischievous smirk, he suddenly grabbed Ludwig's bulge through his underwear.

Ludwig gasped and opened Feli's pants, lifting him slightly before sliding his pants off his legs.

Happy that their pants were out of the way, but still wanting more, Feli started rubbing his growing bulge against Ludwig's.

Ludwig let out a, quite loud, groan in pleasure, sliding his own pants off and out of the way. He pulled away from the kiss and attached his lips to Feli's neck, licking and kissing around his neck, searching for his sweet spot.

Feli moaned in pleasure at the feeling of Ludwig's tongue on his neck. His legs were feeling numb, though, so he hesitantly pulled away.

"Amore mio, I think we should move to the bedroom, yes? We will be more comfortable."

Ludwig nodded, standing and keeping Feli up by his thighs. He lay Feli on the bed, climbing over him "comfortable?"

Feli blushed at the sight of the large man over him.

"Si"

He slowly lifted his hips and teasingly started to lower his underwear, keeping eye contact with Ludwig.

Ludwig blushed as he caught sight of Feliciano's actions. He looked back up and met eyes with his lover.

Feli smirked a bit and finished undressing, spreading his legs and giving Ludwig a good view of his genitals.

Ludwig felt his face turn a deep red, his breath hitching. He reached down and gently stroked Feli's member, smirking back at the Italian.

Feli let out a very loud moan and started bucking his hips against Ludwig's hand.

"Ah, sì, proprio lì, non si fermano!"

Ludwig smirked and pulled his hand away, teasing him. He leaned down and took Feli into his mouth.

Feli gasped loudly at the sudden warmth that engulfed his member. He arched his back and tried not to thrust into Ludwig's mouth, but it was difficult.

Ludwig began sucking, bobbing his head up and down on Feli's member. He looked up to meet eyes with the Italian.

Feli caught Ludwig's eye and got even more turned on by the sight. Bright blue eyes shimmering with lust were enough to push him to the edge.

Ludwig felt Feli's climax fill him mouth, and he swallowed. He pulled away and climbed back over Feliciano, positioning himself.   
"Are you ready?" He asked, nudging his entrance with the tip of his member.

Feli came down from his high with a start at the feeling of something hot prodding his entrance. He finally understood what Ludwig asked him and slowly spread his legs wider for easier access. He took a deep breath and nodded.  
"Ready"

Ludwig slowly entered, groaning as he did so, and watching Feli's face for any signs of pain. He didn't want to hurt him.

Feli scrunched up his face a bit at the initial sting, but soon adjusted and nodded at Ludwig to continue.

Ludwig began thrusting at a steady pace, grunting and moaning in bliss.

Feli reached his arms out towards Ludwig asking for a kiss while he groaned in pleasure and arched his back.

Ludwig leaned down and kissed his lover, continuing to thrust in and out of him.

Feli moaned into the kiss feeling himself getting closer to climax again.

Ludwig felt his climax nearing, pulling away from the kiss to breathe. By this point he was panting in pleasure and moaning. He thrusted a bit faster, nearing his end.

Feli screamed out in pleasure, tightening his entrance as he reached his orgasm.

Ludwig felt him contract around his member, sending him over the edge and into an orgasmic bliss. He panted softly above Feli.

Feli moaned when he felt Ludwig's orgasm into him. He slowly opened his eyes, and smiled softly.

"Buon compleanno"

"Danke" he whispered, pulling out and collapsing beside him. He pulled him into his chest and kissed him

Feli returned the kiss and snuggled up to Ludwig's chest enjoying the warmth. He always liked being in his arms, even before they got together. He felt very safe and protected in those strong, muscular arms.

Ludwig hugged him close, smiling. He loved holding Feli. He loved how adorable Feli looked safe in his arms. He kissed his forehead and smiled.

Feli was halfway asleep when suddenly the sound of paws were heard down the hall. The dogs had woken up and were looking for their master.

Ludwig sat up slightly at the sound of his dogs running down the hall. He looked at the door and heard them scratching.

Feli chuckled.

"They know we're in here. Should we get dressed and show them their new toy?"

"Yeah" Ludwig said, getting out of the bed. He smiled at Feli and handed him his underwear. The rest was still in the office.

Feli smiled back and followed him out of the bedroom.

Ludwig walked to the office and put the rest of his clothes on.

After getting dressed, Feli got the toy from the top of the desk and gave it to Ludwig so that he could show it to his dogs.

Ludwig smiled and looked at the dogs, who were now running into the room. He held the toy teasingly.

Feli smiled while he watched Ludwig playing with his dogs. The other countries thought that he was cold and unfeeling, but that was because they hadn't seen him like Feli has so many times before. Watching him so happy and care free gave him a warm feeling in his chest. He really did love this man.

Ludwig laughed and walked to the kitchen to put a treat into the toy, then move them all outside. He didn't want to break anything or for anyone to get hurt.

Feli laughed when Berlitz almost tripped Ludwig while he tried to get at the treat. All three dogs were anxiously waiting for Ludwig to throw them the ball once they got outside. It was almost afternoon, so there was a very nice breeze.

Ludwig teasingly shook the ball, throwing it and watching all three dogs run after it.

Feli sat down on a bench near the door to watch and enjoy the sunshine.

Ludwig smiled, watching the dogs run around with the toy. He enjoyed days like this where he wasn't stressed out about work. He loved the rare days where he could sit back and enjoy himself with people like Feli.

Feli caught Ludwig's eye and motioned him to sit next to him on the bench with a smile.

Ludwig sat by his lover with a smile, draping one strong arm around his shoulder.

"Ich liebe dich"

"Ti amo"


End file.
